Spidey Meets Jedi
by Rilme Caatl
Summary: Obi-Wan, Rilla, and Rilme fall through a portal into The Amazing Spider-Man universe. Avengers will also make appearance.


Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Rilla sent me to try and get the rights to Star Wars. The attempt was unsuccessful. Because of that, I do not own Star Wars. I also don't own The Amazing Spider-Man, or The Avengers. All OCs in this story were either made be me, my sister, or both of us.

Read and Review. No flame!

Summary : Rilla, Obi-Wan, and Rilme (Rill-may) fall through a portal into The Amazing Spider-Man Universe.

~ = personal thoughts

/ = bond speech

Peter Parker is 15, Obi-Wan and Rilla are 15, and Rilme is 13.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 …

Obi-Wan, Rilla, and Rilme where running through alleys on the planet Tiefon. The three siblings, their best friendBant, and their masters, Qui-Gon Jinn, Tahl Uvian and Mace Windu, had all gone there on a mission.

Qui-Gon, Tahl, Mace, and Bant were to oversee the negotiations, while Obi-Wan, Rilla, and Rilme went undercover at a very sketchy looking school to try and discover what had happened to some of the kids there.

Unfortunately, the three Padawans cover had been blown and the three were now running through darkening alleys, as the sun began to set, being chased by ten of the school guards.

~School guards! Why do they even need school guards?!~ was the thought running through all three of their heads.

As they turned the corner of yet another alley, their surroundings suddenly changed, and instead of running, they were now falling.

~Forget being quiet~ Rilme thought as she screamed along with her siblings at their sudden free falling.

/Slow down! Slow down!/ Obi-Wan's voice hollered in Rilla's and Rilme's heads, before throwing his hands out in front of him and using the force to slow his descent. The two girls quickly followed suit.

They hit the ground soft enough not to injure them, but still hard enough for Rilla to leave a Livian shaped hole.

Rilme was the first to speak after they all sat up. "What just happened?"

"Beats me," Rilla said with a groan, as she climbed out of her hole and looked around, noticing that it was night time where ever they were.

"We fell," Obi-Wan stated, looking completely serious.

Rilla raised an eyebrow at him, "No kidding."

"I say we try to figure out where we are," Obi-Wan suggested.

"Agreed, but first we should see if we have any clothes that we won't stick out in," Rilme said, hopping over to the twins.

"When did you leave?" Rilla asked having not noticed Rilme had left.

"And what do you mean, 'so we don't stick out'?" Obi-Wan enquired.

"While the two of you were bickering." Rilme answered, before gesturing for them to follow her, "Come on, I'll show you what I mean."

Rilme lead them to some trees and jumped to one of the higher branches, Rilla and Obi-Wan following her up.

Rilme pointed towards some people, "See?"

All the people that were walking around were wearing shortsleeve shirts and either shorts or pants.

The two nodded.

"We should have something," Obi-Wan said. "And since they're humans, we'll be able to blend in."

The three siblings jumped back down and went back to where they had landed.

Rilla was the first to shrug off her specially made Livian bag and start digging for something to wear. Obi-Wan and Rilme dug around in their bags also.

* * *

In the end, Obi-Wan was wearing a navy blue shirt, a pair of tan pants, and black and gray sneakers. Rilla was wearing a red shirt, a pair of dark blue shorts, and white and blue sneakers. And Rilme was wearing a pink shirt, a pair of black shorts with pink the same color has her shirt on both sides, and black and pink sneakers.

After they were done, they put their lightsabers at the top of their bags and slung said bags over their shoulders.

They had come to the conclusion that they were probably in some kind of park, and now were trying to figure out where they should go.

"We need to figure out where we are without looking stupid, suspicious, or dumb," Obi-Wan was saying, "but any library will probably be closed right now."

Rilla spoke next, "We also need to find somewhere to stay but first we have to find out what kind of currency these people use and get some.

"And when we do, we'll also need to buy some food," Rilme agreed. "We can't eat ration bars all the time."

"And there's a lot of other things we need to do, as well as figure out how to get back to Tiefon or at least Coruscant," Obi-Wan said.

"Well, then, we better get started," Rilla said at the same time as Rilme, who had clapped and rubbed her hands together with a ridiculous smile.

* * *

"Woahoo!!" Peter Parker, a.k.a The Amazing Spider-Man, hollered as he swung high above the people of New York City, on his nightly patrol.

It has been a month since Peter stopped the Lizard, a.k.a Dr. Curt Connors, from turning everyone in New York to giant lizards.

He landed on the roof of a near by building, tower, or whatever it was, and looked around for any signs of trouble.

Ring, Ring, Ring

He pulled his phone out of the special pocket he'd made for it, and looked at the caller ID before answering it.

"Hey, Aunt May."

"Hello, Peter." His Aunt's voice came over the phone, "Can you pick up some milk on your way home?" She asked.

"Sure, Aunt May," he answered.

"Thank you, Peter. Love you."

"You're welcome. Love you too. Bye." He said before hanging up and putting the phone back in his pocket.

He backed away from the edge a little bit before running and jumping off the roof.

He let himself free fall for a moment before he threw out his right arm and, pushing down on his palm, activated his webshooter and continued swinging around the city in search of any trouble.

* * *

Obi-Wan, Rilla, and Rilme were walking down the streets of New York City, as they had learned from some newspapers and news channels on shop TVs the name of the city.

/Are we ever going to get anywhere?/ Rilme asked. They had decided it would be better to communicate through their bonds so no one would now what they were saying.

/We don't even know where we're going/ Obi-Wan thought back to her.

"What?!" Rilla stopped and shouted. Obi-Wan glared at her when a few people stop to stare, as Rilme facepalmed. "What do you mean we don't know where we're going?" she asked a bit more quietly.

"Exactly what I said," Obi-Wan replied. "It's not like I've ever been here before to know where anything is."

"So we've been walking around for close to an hour and we don't know where we're headed?"

"Yes."

They quickly started to walk again. As they rounded a corner, Obi-Wan collided with someone.

"Sorry, are you ok?" The person asked. Standing up, he then helped Obi-Wan up. He looked to be around Obi's and Rilla's age, with messy brown hair and and chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm fine," Obi-Wan assured.

/We should ask him for directions/ Came Rilla's voice through the bonds.

/Directions? We don't even know where we're trying to go!/ Rilme said glaring at the back of Obi-Wan's head.

Obi-Wan, sensing Rilme's glare, thought back, /Hey! It's not my fault! We don't even know where we are, we don't know if we can tell him the truth, how he would react to the truth, or if he would even believe us if we lied/

/Then why don't we use the Force to see?/ Rilla suggested.

/Ok/ Came both Obi-Wan's and Rilme's response.

* * *

Peter had not expected to run into anyone when he was about to round that corner. His spidey-sense hadn't even warned him that there was someone there.

When he stood back up to help whoever he'd run into up, he noticed two girls standing behind the person.

He assumed that the three were siblings. ~Either that, or they just all happened to look alike~ he thought.

The person he had knocked down and one of the girls looked to be the same age as him and the other girl a couple years younger.

After helping the other kid up, he asked if he was ok. The other boy assured him he was fine.

Peter was about to ask why they were out so late when the eldest of the two girls eyes suddenly became unfocused. It was only a little, but Peter had always been observant. Even more so after the spider bite.

Then the other girl's eyes became unfocused as well, she also glared at, who Peter assumed was, her brother. His eyes then unfocused and his face took on an offended look.

Peter was beginning to wonder if they were mutants with the ability to speak telepathically when his spidey-sense when off.

He looked around for any danger but found none. Looking back at the three teens in front of him, he wondered if they were what his spidey-sense was warning him about, when it suddenly stopped ringing.

~That was odd~

"So what's a Spider-Man?" He looked to where the voice had come from in surprise. It was the youngest that had asked, she was looking at him funny. Peter wasn't sure how to respond to that.

* * *

She didn't mean to ask, but after she had accidentally discovered that the teenager in front of them was apparently the local superhero Spider-Man, Rilme couldn't stop herself from asking. ~What even is a superhero?~

Obi-Wan and Rilla glared at their little sister. ~Can she ever keep quiet?~ was the thought running through both of their heads.

"What?" the teen looked to be in shock at the question.

"Uhhhh…" Rilme wasn't sure how to respond.

"Who are you?" the teen asked.

"Oh, sorry." Obi-Wan stopped glaring at Rilme and answered, "My name's Obi-Wan, that's my twin sister, Rilla," he pointed at Rilla who had just hit Rilme on the back of her head, "and that's our little sister, Rilme." He pointed at Rilme, who was rubbing the back of her head while more or less having a glaring competition with Rilla.

"I'm Peter," the teen, now Peter, introduced himself.

"Sorry about Rilme's question," Obi-Wan apologized.

"That's ok, but I have to ask. How'd she know?"

"Weeell… that's kinda a long story," Obi-Wan said rubbing the back of his head and, looking over at his two sisters, who had finally stopped glaring at each other, proceeded to tell Peter what happened.

* * *

To say Peter was shocked was an understatement. "So, let me get this straight. You three are from another galaxy but fell through some type of portal and are now stuck here till you can find a way back? And you also all have this ability to use something called the Force and are all training to be something called Jedi?"

"Yes," the three said in unison.

Peter ran a hand through his hair, "Wow."

Suddenly he remembered that they didn't have any where to stay, "If you want you can stay at mine and my Aunt's house till you figure out how to get home."

"That's ok, we don't want to impose on you and your aunt," Obi-Wan was quick to decline.

"Don't worry, my aunt would be happy to let you all stay with use for as long as you need. We can also see about getting the three of you enrolled at Midtown Science High, where I go to school so you don't look weird walking around during school hours." Peter insisted. He then looked over at Rilme, "And since you all are much more advanced, I'm sure you'll go with us instead of a middle school."

"Ok," They all agreed, standing up the three started to follow Peter to Queens.

They were about half way to Aunt May's when Rilla spoke up, "But we don't know all the same things as what you learn."

Peter thought about that for a minute before coming up with an idea, "You could use the Force to figure out some of the answers. Just make sure to get somethings wrong and don't answer unless your called on. I can also go over some of the material with you."

They walked a couple more minutes in silence before Peter thought of something, "Hey, Obi-Wan?"

"Yeah?"

"Not to be rude or anything, but, Rilla and Rilme, while not exactly common names, aren't going to be questioned. Can you think of a name that's more common that you can go by?" Peter hoped he hadn't sounded rude.

Lucky, Obi-Wan understood what he was saying, "I could go by my middle name, Nathaniel, but shorten it to Nate," he suggested.

Peter nodded, "Ok. So what are your full names?"

"Obi-Wan Nathaniel Kenobi," Obi-Wan responded first.

Rilla answered next, "Rilla Anne Kenobi."

"Rilme Faith Kenobi," Rilme said, then asked, "What's your full name?"

"Peter Benjamin Parker.

He looked up and realized they were at his house. Leading them onto the porch he stopped, "Wait here while I tell my aunt."

They nodded and he went in.

"Aunt May! I'm home!" He called out to his aunt.

Aunt May walked out of the kitchen, "Did you get the milk?" She asked.

~Crap! I knew I was forgetting something!~

Aunt May sighed when he didn't answer, "What have you been doing all this time then?" She asked.

Peter then began explaining to May about how he had run into the three teens, making up an excuse as to why they didn't have anywhere to stay.

"Of course they can stay here," she said the moment he finished.

Smiling, he opened the door to let them in, "This is Rilla, Rilme, and Nate," he introduced each of them as they walked in.

"Thank you for letting us stay here, Mrs. Parker," Obi-Wan, 'Nate', thanked her.

"It's no problem. And you can call me Aunt May, that's what most people call me," she turned to the stairs and gestured for all of them to follow.

"You girls can stay in the guest room," she opened the door to the guest room.

The two walked in and put their bags on either side of the queen sized bed.

Turning to the Obi-Wan, she said, "You'll be sleeping with Peter in his room. I hope that's ok."

"That's fine," Obi-Wan assured her.

"Good. I'll wake you all up in the morning for school."

"Ok," all four responded in unison. Everyone then went to to bed.

* * *

Sorry again for not posting anything for so long :(

I hoped you liked this chapter, and as always, please review. I love it when I get reviews.

I'll try to get something out on one of my other stories soon.


End file.
